Jackie
by zaneismyhusband
Summary: Jackie is the goddess of Halloween, when she becomes a guardian they have to fight Pitch... And his new assistant? No flames please. T for blood, gore, torture.


Hi, I am Jackie, I was just an ordinary girl before the man in the moon turned me into the Halloween Goddess. Now I spend every fall spreading the fear and fun of Halloween. I sat on the soft grass and out of thin air made a pumpkin appear. I grabbed a knife out of my shoe and started to carve a face in it while the guts spilled out the holes. I stuck my tongue on the side of my mouth and bit on it while I finished cutting out mouth. I pulled out a lollypop and stuck it in my mouth before I heard a screeching sound. I looked back and saw Candy, the bat, flying towards me.

"Hey Candy" I said as he landed on my shoulder he replied with a happy squeak while crawling on my mask that was properly placed on the top of my head. I placed my hand on his head and started to pet him.

"Well if it isn't Jackie" a voice said behind me. I looked back and saw Jack standing behind me leaning against a tree I had just taken the leaves off of. I stood up and smiled before Candy flew off of my head and twirled around Jack.

"Well, if it isn't Jack Frost, what are you doing here this time of year belongs to me" I said using my thumb to point at my chest he chuckled before flying over to me with staff in hands. I stood there while he let a smug look spread across his face until his and mine were right next to each other. I smiled and moved a step back blushing before grabbing my staff from the ground. It had a spider web on the top on a long black pole.

"Did you need something?" I asked before turning around, my black robe twirling in the wind. I gripped my staff harder while the pole stood in front of me.

"Can't I see an old friend?" he asked getting comfortingly close to me again. I couldn't help to blush and look towards the ground.

"I guess" he smiled and leaned back before chuckling.

"You need to cool down" he said throwing a snowball at me. I quickly dodged it and smiled before reached to the end of my staff and wrapping my hand with the spider web until it made a ball of web. I reached back and threw it at him hitting him straight in the face. I started to laugh while grabbing my sides as he sat up and started to wipe it off of his face.

"Calm down Frosty" I said cockingly before giggling and covering my face. He blew it off of his face before conjuring up a snowball 5 times bigger than his last one. I covered my face with my staff before I felt a gust of wind that smelled terrible when it passed... Like death. I stood up normally and walked to the end of the hill I was sitting at when I saw what looked like dark clouds starting to form, I knew it was something worse though.

"Jackie?" Jack said putting down his snowball I swallowed when I saw a black figure appear on the roof of a nearby building right in front of me.

Pitch... And a girl standing next to him.

I froze when I saw them looking straight at me with a bow in his head... Pointing at Jack. He quickly released it as I saw the arrow fly past it I quickly looked at Jack who hasn't noticed it. Without thinking I pushed him out of the way. Making me the target.

"What the hell?" Jack screamed, that's when I felt the arrow pierce my side as I stood there in shock as a thin trickle of blood ran down my side making a cool liquid taint me skin. I quickly grabbed the arrow and tore it out before falling to the ground holding my side. Jack quickly flew over and floated his hand over my shoulder before placing one hand on me.

"We need to get you help" I groaned before he slowly picked me up cradle style. He reached back and pulled out a globe I got from St. Nick and threw it on the ground showing a portal to the North Pole. 'Great' I thought 'that place is to happy for me' I laid my head on Jack's chest as he ran through the pole until he saw Santa and Bunnymund talking to each other. I felt my red eyes start to get heavy until I couldn't keep them open anymore and I hut them, sending me into an unconscious state.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to face the ceiling I felt the weight on my head making me wince in pain. I sat up slowly and looked around the room there were three chairs and my bed. I looked down and saw an iv in my arm and a white hospital dress on. I looked over at the clock and saw it was 3 in the afternoon. Then I remember.

Halloween. I sighed and remembered that it was tomorrow. That's why he shot at us, to avoid Halloween, but why? I shook it out of my head and swung my legs over the side making my wince in pain from my side. I grabbed my hip before opening the door and started to walk down the hallway. With my hand on my side and the other on the hard wall. I felt a shooting pain in my hip making me yell. All of a sudden I saw Jack turn the corner and smile widely. "Your awake!" He yelled before running over and wrapping his arms around me. I smiled before pushing him away from me.

"Yeah" I said rubbing the side of my arm, he picked me up and flew me back to the room before setting me down.

"No, I need to get up" I said before moving towards the edge again only to wince in pain.

"No you need to rest" he said.

"Why do you care?!" I yelled randomly, we stood there staring at each other our eyes locked before he loosened up.

"Because... I care about you" I sat there staring before I hugged him holding him tight with him holding me back.

"I need to go Halloween is tomorrow" I said running my soft and blood stained hand across his cheek. He smiled and walked across the room to one of the chairs and threw me my black shirt and short jeans now perfectly stitched up along with my cloak I quickly changed and walked out. Jack, Bunnymund, the tooth fairy, and the sandman were talking in a circle I walked over and grabbed my staff before walking over to them.

"Are you sure that's what the man in the moon said" Tooth asked. I stopped and stared before Bunny looked back and smiled before breaking up and walking over to me.

"Here's the mate" Mate? I stopped as he wrapped his furry arm around me.

"Jackie... You are a guardian" my eyes widened before I chuckled.

"Seriously? I bring fear to the children" I said.

"Yes, but in a good matter" I smiled kind of liking the idea of helping children out, even though none believe in me.

"Alright, I seriously have to go though" I said.

"Right" Jack said before walking over to me.


End file.
